


【翻译】Muerte por Torchwood es una manera de hablar 死亡火炬木只是种修辞方式

by Alicia115



Category: Torchwood, 火炬木小组
Genre: Angst, Crying, Death, Drama, Love, M/M, Marriage, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia115/pseuds/Alicia115
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack知道那该死的一天终会到来......但有些事没人会知道。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Muerte por Torchwood es una manera de hablar 死亡火炬木只是种修辞方式

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/gifts).
  * A translation of [Muerte por Torchwood es una manera de hablar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/729930) by [FragileObject](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject). 



 

 

Ianto通过游客办公室进入了Hub，大门在他身后缓缓合上，将Cardiff阳光明媚的美丽春日留在了外面。时间还早，在开始日常工作之前他还有别的事想做。他整理了一下自己的空间，那是项轻松的活计，因为他的小办公室总是一尘不染。他站在保存私人物品的穿衣柜前整了整条纹领带和深色西装，将他刚给同事们买的各类午餐装在袋子里，走进了火炬木的暗道。在通过走廊和电梯到达基地核心区域的几分钟里，Ianto唯一能想到的就是他和Jack错过了一个晚上，从昨天中午起他就没看到过Jack。他的长官，情人，丈夫......世人都说在经历了几年的婚姻之后，激情将会结束，取而代之的是友情（那是最好的情况），习惯（最糟糕和最危险地情况是）刻骨的仇恨和杀意。Jack和Ianto已经结婚十三年了，但他们从未就那种厌倦感来指责过对方。事实上，那没有任何意义。他们尝试着将火炬木的工作和照顾孩子们的生活融合在一起，而那并没有影响到他们狂热的性生活。Ianto爱他的丈夫，爱他的孩子们，爱他的生活。有时候他简直不敢相信自己是有多幸福。

 

威尔士人进入了基地的主大厅，微笑着向Gwen和Toshi问好，后者正观测着一个显示屏上的数据，电脑通过十几个传感器连接着基地中心的桌上，一个玻璃罩子里放着的圆筒形古怪外星装置。而那正是让Ianto一晚上没看见他丈夫的罪魁祸首。火炬木小组在前一天早上就在Cardiff郊区拆除了那个外星飞船的剩余部件。那玩意非常的古怪和迷你，他们完全不知道该怎么处理。通过裂缝后，飞船的设备已经全部损毁，要确定在那之前是否载有活着的生物是一件非常困难的事。Owen已经对所有看起来像有机组织的样本进行了检测，但没有得到任何结论。唯一能够大致确定的是经历这场疯狂旅行通过裂缝的只有那个奇怪的金属物体。在Ianto看来那东西非常丑陋并让他觉得很不安，而其他人正在研究它。Jack手上的机械装置确认了目标物正在发射出一种信号，于是上校下令将它带回基地研究。那信号是某种无声的电磁震动，已经持续了整整一天，稍晚一些的时候，Jack决定整晚都留在Hub里来搞懂那究竟是什么鬼东西。Toshi也自愿留下，Owen和Gwen首次意见一致地回去和家人待在一起。Ianto把Gwyneth和Kai从学校接回家，他做了晚餐，花了整个晚上陪他们做作业和看电视，最后让他们上床睡觉。当他独自躺在床上，他开始想念Jack温暖的身体，Jack的气味，还有Jack的笑容。

 

在爬上楼梯前往他长官的办公室前，Ianto最后看了一眼那个恶心的东西。他很肯定在那装置里有某种他非常讨厌的东西。但当他走进办公室时，所有关于外星人的不适感都消失了。Jack朝他露出了灿烂的欢迎笑容，就如同属于他自己的春日阳光，温暖地照射在他身上。

 

“早上好。”Jack放下手中的文件站起身来，他穿着一件卷起袖子的蓝色衬衫，Ianto很肯定他整晚都没睡。

 

“早上好，亲爱的。”威尔士人向他问好，将食品袋子放在一张椅子上。

不需要更多的言语，Jack越过办公桌，搂住Ianto的腰，他们开始急切地吻着对方。那是个漫长的，充满激情的，恨不得吞了对方的吻。Ianto的手指插进了Jack的短发里，他的另一只手放在Jack背上，感受着属于他的温暖体温。他们紧紧贴合在一起。Jack的手上下游移着，摸索着Ianto的身体。过了一会儿，Jack将脸埋进Ianto的颈侧，强忍着笑意。

 

“上帝啊，Ianto。我觉得我们至少一年没见过面了......”

 

Ianto也笑了。

 

“爱因斯坦说过，时间是相对的。”

 

“啊，我聪明的丈夫。”Jack用指尖描绘着Ianto的唇线，低声说道。他们依然拥抱着对方，大腿紧紧地贴合着，摩擦着，像跳舞一样相互摇摆着。“孩子们好吗？”

 

“非常好。”Ianto用优美而低沉的声音答道，意味深长地看着Jack。

 

“那么......你能给我五分钟吗？”

 

“我至少有十分钟。”

 

Jack的眼神里充满了笑意。事实上，他全身上下都散发着笑意。他拉过Ianto压倒在办公桌上，同时他的手开始解开Ianto的皮带。

 

“十分钟我们可以制造一个奇迹。” Ianto吻着他丈夫的唇，说道。

 

那是肯定的。作为有着这样一份工作，家里还有两个青春期的孩子的他来说，Harkness-Jones夫夫们已经学会了怎样充分利用最短的时间来和对方独处。在近几年，他们在那美丽两层小楼的卧室洗手间里，以及Hub的某个角落都装了闭路电视，那里已经成为了他们最喜欢的庇护所。但无论是几分钟还是整个周末，对他们而言都不仅仅是某种简单的发泄方式。不，他们的性生活是富有想象力的，有趣的，令人满足的。旁观者描述为惊人的。

 

十分钟后，Ianto Jones微笑着整了整他那完美的着装，而Jack Harkness正清理着他的办公桌。Ianto仍能感觉到Jack留在他身体里的余韵，他爱那种感觉并想着晚一点再洗澡来回味一番。

 

“我把这个拿去厨房。”Ianto重新拎起那个被遗忘的购物袋，“所有人在会议室吃午餐，大概......半个小时后，你觉得怎么样？”

 

“那听起来像天籁。”Jack说着，拾起了掉到地上的几份文件，“有咖啡吗？拜托！你简直没法想象昨晚我是多么想念你的咖啡......”

 

Ianto慢慢转过身看着他，那动作让Jack不由自主地咽了咽口水，想起了他俩经常在周末看的恐怖电影里的邪恶洋娃娃，它们窝在沙发上，转过头看着你，眨着眼睛笑个不停。但由Ianto做来只会让他想到邀欢。

 

“你想念我的咖啡？”威尔士人用刻意的，平板的低沉声音说道，“我独自过了一晚上，在我们冰冷的大床上辗转反侧，咒骂着那个另你从我身边分开的恶心玩意，然后我做家务，送孩子们上学，给你们每个人带早餐，用最快的速度赶到基地只为了在开始日常工作前能和你的上司在火炬木的办公桌上来一发......而你......你......你想念我的咖啡？”

 

Jack笑了，他再次越过他的办公桌，用力抱紧了Ianto并充满激情地吻了他。Ianto为Jack的反应赶到惊讶，但很快就回应起来。

 

“你是个无可救药的混蛋，Jack。在我们重新来一发并被别人发现之前快点放开我！我知道你不介意被人围观但我介意。”

 

“我只是在向你表现我不仅仅是想念你的咖啡......”

 

“好吧，好吧，你赢了。”Ianto挣脱了Jack的怀抱并走向门口，“半小时后吃午餐，你们得告诉我已经研究出了那究竟是什么玩意。”

 

Jack突然严肃起来并把手插进了裤子口袋里。

 

“你们知道它是什么了么？”Ianto担忧地问道。

 

“没有任何头绪。但Tosh说她觉得那信号像是某种......倒计时。”

 

“倒计时？什么的倒计时？”

 

Jack摇了摇头。

 

“我们不知道。为了保险起见，我们把它放进了一个kolessiano.玻璃做的罩子里。它能防止爆炸和破坏，你知道的。Toshi和我正试着破译它发射的信号代码，Gwen在检查所有的文件来寻找是否有类似的合金金属，Owen仍在检测那些有机组织。

 

“我看到了，也就是说，我们了解的并不多。”

 

“不，不多。”

 

Ianto离开了办公室，为了激励他丈夫的情绪，他头也不回地说道：

 

“我们只能确定一件事：你是个混蛋！”

 

在他身后，Jack大笑起来。

 

“你是个混蛋！”

 

 

Ianto走下楼梯，穿过基地向厨房走去。

“半小时后吃午餐。”他喊道，在他的三个同事兼朋友面前露出一个幸福的表情。

 

*** 

 

没过五分钟，Jack下楼来走到姑娘们工作的大厅，并靠近了存放着目标物的桌子。他双手抱胸愣了一会儿。他喜欢玩拼图游戏，但他讨厌这样花费大量时间却毫无进展的情况。还有，他有种奇怪的感觉。由于他手上的装置读到了坠毁的飞船发出的信号，他总有一种奇怪的预感，那东西会给他们带来麻烦。

 

“有什么新进展，Toshi？”

 

那女人拿着平板电脑走到他身边。

 

“这绝对是一个倒计时的装置。”Toshiko说道，“但我不知道它什么时候会停止。停止后又会发生什么......”

 

“Gwen？”Jack问另一个同事。

 

“我没找到任何类似的合金，Jack。但我找到了别的东西：发光的倒计时装置。根据火炬木拥有的所有已知信息......好吧，那应该是个炸弹。”

 

Jack看着她没有回答。事实上，这是迄今为止最合理的答案。

 

“ kolessiano 玻璃至今为止抵御了所有类型的爆炸。”Toshi说道，“我们不知道我们还剩下多少时间因为我们看不懂代码。因此我们不能拆除或引爆它。这是令人沮丧的，但我想我们唯一能做的就是等待。”

 

“遥控炸弹，这是我们人类发明的其中一项令人心寒的物品。”Jack自言自语地说道。

 

Toshi想象着Jack此时思考着的无休止的战争和物品。一起共事那么多年她已经非常了解他的想法。

 

“飞船上没有任何活物。”Owen从医疗室走出来，“我检查的布料是有机的，但我更倾向于认为那是某人剩下的午餐....好吧，某‘人。’所以说如果那是个炸弹，它的目的应该是摧毁飞船......或者摧毁回收飞船的人。

 

“那么......”Gwen说道，“我们只能等着它爆炸了？”

 

“看上去是那样。”Jack冷冷地说道。

 

“那么我建议我们去见识一下Harkness-Jones先生为我们准备的爱心午餐......”

 

Owen的话没能说完，在他们眼前，玻璃罩子上出现了裂痕。它发出一声奇怪的声响，以那装置为中心，整个罩子瞬间弥漫着一种诡异的金属色。

“全部趴下！！！”Jack大喊着，一把拉住Toshi趴在地上。

 

那个邪恶的装置一圈又一圈地旋转着，伴随着尖利的汽笛声，一堆尖锐的锥形弹片轻松地穿透kolessiano 玻璃，飞溅开来。两块弹片从Toshiko和上校的头顶飞过。Owen几乎是跳上了尸检室的楼梯来躲避那些弹片，Gwen躲在办公桌后，同时那些小小的，尖利的致命性武器在电路板上砸出了深深的坑。它们打碎了一个监视器和一副眼镜。而当Ianto走出厨房询问那是什么声音时，最后的弹片穿透了他的胸膛。

 

“那不是普通炸弹，那是......那是种磁性炸弹！”Toshiko趴在地上喊道，浑然不觉已经发生的悲剧，“他们钻进电子设备破坏数据！”

 

“我去关闭发电机！”Gwen在桌子后面喊道。

 

但Jack没有听见任何一个单词。当他看见最后的弹片穿透他爱人的胸膛，那几乎是心脏的位置。他爬了起来用惊人的速度向他的丈夫跑去，当他跑到他身边时，Ianto还没有倒下。

 

“Ianto！”他吼道。

 

Jack跪在地板上，Ianto的身体靠在他的大腿上。威尔士人用毫无焦距的视线注视着他，仿佛还没明白发生了什么。又或许，他很清楚。Jack解开他的外套和背心，大量的鲜血飞快的涌出来，在红色的衬衫上看起来近乎全黑。

 

“噢，上帝啊......”Owen在他们背后说道，匆匆地跑去取来一个急救箱，放在Ianto身边的地上。

 

他和Jack的视线交汇，瞬间明白了他上司的想法：已经没什么可做的了。外星武器从胸口进入，穿透了Ianto的身体，然后从背部飞出。同时Owen拉开Ianto的红色衬衫，试图压住伤口。女孩们靠了过来，突然意识到恐惧和绝望。Jack捏住Ianto的脸，强迫他睁开眼睛看着他。Jack露出了一个每天早上在他们舒适的大床上醒来，充满爱意的笑容。

 

“我的爱......”Jack低声说道，眼中充满了泪水。

 

通常Jack的眼底会在几秒内浮现出坏笑和激情，而计时永远是Ianto的工作，但现在那里只剩下无尽的恐惧。Owen试着同时堵住前胸和后背的伤口，但血液已经浸透了他朋友的肺部。医生忍不住哽咽着咒骂出声。

 

Ianto用尽全身的力气，死死抓住Jack的蓝衬衫，血从他的唇边喷涌而出。他专注地看着Jack， 他知道那双蓝眼睛已经见过了上百万次的死亡。Ianto不害怕，Ianto像他的祖先凯尔特战士一样勇敢。Ianto Harkness-Jones只是感到愤怒。Ianto很生气，他还不想离开，他不想丢下他的丈夫和孩子们。不该是这样，还不是时候。他试着说些什么，但鲜血涌了出来。同时他的手失去了力气，他的眼睛失去了光泽，他感到窒息。在几秒内， Ianto Harkness-Jones 死了。

 

“IANTO！......Ianto，上帝啊，不，不，不......”Jack的声音几不可闻，他抱着爱人的身体，“求你了......别丢下我，Ianto。”

 

Owen愤怒地将注射器砸到墙上，与此同时，Gwen跪倒在地，不停地流着眼泪。

 

“Ianto......不......你不能......还不是时候......你让我怎么和孩子们说？”Jack用完全不像他的声音断断续续地说着。

 

“我们已经关闭了主发电机......那些东西已经无法损坏我们的系统了......”Toshiko流着泪颤抖着说道，“我......对不起......对不起......如果我们不想被锁12小时的话，必须离开这里。”

 

“噢，上帝啊。”Gwen站起身来，挫败地说道。

 

“基地要封锁了？！”Owen惊呼道。

 

“会封锁12个小时。我已经取出了两个进入信息中心的炮弹，我们有三分钟的时间可以离开。”

 

“但我们不能......”Gwen试着说道。

 

“滚出去！”Jack说道。

 

“Jack，我们不能留下你一个人在这里......”Owen开口。

 

“出去！”Jack吼道。

 

“Jack！”Owen也吼了起来。

 

“出去！出去！立刻出去！”Jack用从未有过的力量将Ianto的尸体从地上抱起来，“出去！！！”

 

Jack紧紧抱着已故丈夫的身体，走下楼梯进入停尸房。Gwen试图说点什么但Owen用一只手拉住了她，另一只手拉着Toshi向出口走去。

 

“跟我走。”

 

 

**

 

Jack像对待一个孩子那样，将Ianto的尸体轻轻地放在尸检室的桌子上。他的周围不停地响起警报声和大门封锁的声音，有些地方还涌现出烟雾。除了应急灯，所有的灯光都熄灭了。Jack整理着Ianto的衣服，模模糊糊地想着看上去这么小的伤口怎么会那么快就将他的爱人带走。当脱掉Ianto染血的西装外套看到他的胸口，泪水模糊了Jack的视线。Jack最后一次将头靠在Ianto的胸前，失声痛哭。

 

在长时间的哭泣之后，他的心中已经空无一物。Jack只知道在这个宇宙中他最害怕的事情已经发生：Ianto死了。

 

 

**

 

一到了外面，Gwen是第一个停下脚步的。她的双手撑在膝盖上，放声大哭。她不敢相信发生了什么。从她开始在火炬木工作开始，某个悲惨且会很早到来的死亡阴影始终伴随着她，但已经过去了那么多年。她开始相信他们会成为火炬木成立以来第一批能幸福老去的成员。她还跟Jack开玩笑说他们可以招募更多的年轻成员。所有人都有了稳定的关系，甚至是Owen，都有了自己的家庭......经过那么长的时光，那么多次危险和恐怖的经历，Gwen相信一切都会好起来的。她喜欢让Rhys在家照顾Anwen，然后和朋友们一起去冒险。这就是她认定的人生。她喜欢和Toshi的闺蜜关系，还有和Owen那玩笑般的竞争关系。最重要的是，她喜欢看到Jack和Ianto与众不同的生活。她从他们身上学到了很多东西。她崇拜着英雄般的Jack，而Ianto，像个哥哥一样照顾着所有人。Ianto不只是Jack孩子们的父亲，从某种程度上来说，Ianto也是其他人的父亲.....和母亲。但现在，Ianto......Ianto......

 

Owen拉住她的胳膊强迫她站起来。

 

“我们走，Gwen，不能引起别人的注意。”

 

Gwen深吸了口气，看向Toshiko。她的脸上同样也残存着泪痕。Gwen意识到所有人都在想着同一件事：没有Ianto他们该怎么走下去？Jack呢？他能够承受住失去他漫长生命中最爱的痛苦吗？他会怎么做？丢下他们所有人永远离开？他会带着孩子们永远离开吗？

 

两个女人拥抱在一起。Owen默默地流着泪。

 

“不是所有的系统都关闭了，有几个摄像机还能用。”Toshi低声说，没有松开Gwen.

 

“你......你能用iPad寻找信号？”

 

“不，我们能做更多。”Owen说道，“我们可以在SUV里干这个。”

 

三人立刻向停车场跑去。

 

 

**

Jack擦干了眼泪，它们润湿了Ianto的脸颊。他开始清洁Ianto的嘴唇。一个小时之前他还带着幼稚的喜悦吻过那唇，他们温热的，活生生的，赤裸的身体曾经还纠缠在一起。一个小时之前他们还在他办公室的桌子上做过爱，Jack还曾埋在他体内，宣称Ianto是属于他的。

他们有着相似的身体，但做爱的方式却截然不同。Jack热情，傲慢，不知疲倦且充满想象力，同样他也是温柔和耐心的。Ianto就没有那么多耐心。他不像Jack那样有那么多的机会去学习，从他们开始这段关系开始他就努力弥补这一点。在某些方面Ianto简直是一座活生生的图书馆，因此不管是性爱还是其他话题，Jack都有新东西可以教他。Ianto是个勇敢且危险的男人，有时候他会亲切的站在Jack身边给他一个惊喜，那些都让Jack更加疯狂地爱他。而有时Jack会陷入悲惨的回忆和噩梦里，此时Ianto就会成为世界上最甜蜜的情人，只有他能驱散那些幽灵，让Jack再次成为他自己。

 

Jack知道Ianto已经开始为时间的流逝而苦恼。尽管看起来还很年轻，但威尔士人已经迈过了40岁的坎。现在，他已经不用担忧这个问题了。该担心的是Jack，他很担心他的孩子们。

Gwyneth 和Kai和他一样爱着Ianto，他们曾经有一个稳定，幸福，甚至让人羡慕的家庭。他该怎么独自去照顾那两个孩子？他是个拥有不朽时间的怪物......

 

Jack的思考戛然而止。当他的心灵迷失在黑暗的路上，只有Ianto知道怎么点亮那里的灯光。他又红又肿的眼睛在医疗室里茫然四顾，什么也没有看见。

 

“你知道吗，Ianto？我一直在想一件事......我唯一想对你说的就是你是个混蛋。”

 

Jack再次泪流满面地抱住了Ianto的身体。

 

**

 

“闭路电视在工作了吗？”Owen坐在驾驶座上问道。

 

Toshi在后座哑着嗓子回答：“我认为所有的摄像头都在运行，只是没有声音讯号。”

 

“我不在乎那个，我只想看看Jack在里面有没有干什么傻事。”

 

“我可以在大概......五六个小时内恢复所有的系统。”Toshiko边打字边说，“然后我们得评估那些.....那些东西造成的损害。”

 

“那是什么东西？”Gwen问道，“那些该死的......子弹！他们轻轻松松就穿透了kolessiano玻璃！”

 

“我们原先预计的是一场爆炸。没人会知道它会发射摧毁电磁装置的子弹。那就是它们的目的吗，Toshi？”Owen的声音听起来愤怒又苦恼，先前发生的事给他的情感造成了很大的冲击。

 

“我还不知道，Owen。”Toshi不停地操作着SUV上的电脑，“它们穿透玻璃，破坏木材和砖块，有两个击中了电脑和显示器，破坏并删除了大量的数据......我发誓我会分析那些东西，研究出它们是怎么运行的，停止并摧毁它们。它们从没被逮到过，那让我们猝不及防。我会修复所有它们给我们的系统带来的损害......”

 

三人沉默了片刻。Owen紧紧地握住方向盘，Gwen转头盯着窗外的停车场。他们没法修复所有的伤害。人类的躯体不可能像个计算机系统那样被修复。人类的情感也不可能恢复如初。Toshi继续打字。

 

“好了，我们有信号了！”Owen看着监视器上形成的影像喊道，“Toshi，找到停尸间的摄像头，拜托！”

 

**

 

Jack用润湿的纱布擦干净Ianto身上的尘土，并用手指梳理着他的短发。Ianto的脸上和衬衫上同样地血迹斑斑。但Jack不在乎。他再次抚摸着Ianto的双唇：他爱那唇。他曾吻遍他的全身并带着疯狂地喜悦做爱。事实上，Ianto身上的每个部位都让他喜爱非常。尸体迅速地冷却，皮肤变得苍白，在灯光下看起来近乎蓝色。Jack咬住双唇，强忍着身体的颤抖，取来更多的纱布和清水。

 

“我去给你找件紫色的衬衫。我更喜欢你穿红色但......”他看着他丈夫的衬衫，因为鲜血那看起来近乎黑色。那是他能想象的最最怕的画面。他深吸一口气挤出一个微笑：“Gwyneth喜欢看你穿紫色。”

 

Jack轻轻地，缓慢地清洁着Ianto的身体。当他拉开Ianto的衣服清洁他的胸口时，Jack控制不住地想到：上帝啊！我怎么能干这个？我该怎么告诉孩子们他们再也见不到他们的爸爸了？在我知道穿着紫色衬衫的Ianto尸体就冷冻在我脚底下几米深的地方，我该怎么继续在这里工作？

 

“我觉得我快要疯了，我觉得我已经疯了......”他低声说着，就好像他已故的丈夫能够听到一样，“我已经疯过一回而你把我带了回来，你挡住了那些糟糕的回忆，把爱留在我的心里......我该怎么......?”

 

Jack再次深吸了口气。他看着Ianto美丽的轮廓笑了。Kai和他爸爸简直是一个模子里刻出来的。这是个简单的事实，孩子从父母那里继承了外貌特征，但那让Jack感到非常地自豪。Ianto有两个可爱的孩子......而他，Jack Harkness，给了那两个孩子生命。抱着这样的想法，Jack继续他的任务。他褪下Ianto胸口的衣物，开始清洗伤口。那伤口是令人难以置信的小，Jack努力不去想那个。

 

“你知道吗，我的爱？我担心的是我从没对你说过我有多爱你。好吧，我对你说过几百万次我爱你，是的，但是......那还远远不够。我很难描述对你的感觉。”他扔掉一些纱布继续他的工作。有非常多的血。接着他脱光Ianto的衣服，开始清洁他的背部，再帮他穿上干净的衣物。“当我开始意识到我爱上了你，我很害怕！你能想象吗？因为我从未有过相同的感觉。事实上在我的一声中，无论是过去还是将来，都从未想过能与特定的某个人共度余生。而你就是那个人，唯一的那个。我会和你一起度过一千年，Ianto。不，不，一千年还不够......永恒的时光！尽管没人会相信那个。

 

他把最后一块纱布扔进垃圾桶，并隐隐觉得当Owen看到他对医疗室做了什么肯定会杀了他。他依稀想起下午该去学校接孩子的时间，而他们会问起为什么Ianto没有去。Jack洗了手，努力忍住喉间的哽咽。当他转过头去看向一步之遥的医疗床时，看见Ianto如同装了弹簧般弓起了身体，就像某个从噩梦中醒来的人，他的肺部突然充满的空气，他回到了人间。

 

Jack大叫着踉跄后退，撞翻了一张放满器械的桌子。他对臀部和头部的疼痛毫无察觉，也没注意到手术刀和注射器在他手臂上造成的伤口。他只意识到那可怕的闷哼和痛苦的呻吟是来自Ianto，他的身上还有剩下的血迹。Ianto咳嗽着坐起身来，身上还盖着带血的衣物，睁大了眼睛看着他。Jack同样震惊地望着他，Ianto前胸和后背的伤口在他的眼前缓缓愈合。Ianto从死亡之地归来了......Ianto还活着！

 

**

 

“那操蛋的是什么.....？！”Owen简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，他在监视器的侧面拍了拍，就好像是因为信号传输故障才让他们看见了眼前的一切。

 

在他身边，Gwen大叫了一声用手捂住脸。后座的Toshiko低声用日语说了句什么。在几秒内他们三个都完全说不出话来。

 

“见鬼的发生了什么？”Gwen问道，“那见鬼的是什么....？他死了！Ianto已经死了！”

 

威尔士女人的声音颤抖着。困惑，迷茫，恐惧.......但还有一种奇怪的救赎感。Owen也有同样的感觉。他不明白他看到了什么。他曾见过Jack死去又不断的复活，那从未让他觉得如此的感激。但Ianto.......

 

“他死了，Gwen，我用我的医生职业对你发誓，他死了。”

 

Gwen发出尖锐的抽泣声。Owen死死盯着自己的指尖。后座Toshi颤抖的声音将他们带回了现实。

 

“Owen，我觉得这已经超出了我们能......我想是时候给Doctor打电话了......”

 

**

 

“我......”话没说完Ianto就咳嗽了起来，“我是......死了吗，Jack？”

 

Jack慢慢地从地上爬起来，但仍紧贴着墙壁。看上去像个做错事的孩子。一滴眼泪滑下他弄脏的脸颊。

 

“我......。”他喏喏的说道，“我不明白怎么......”

 

“我已经死了，Jack！”Ianto将双腿从停尸床上挪下来，朝上校喊道：“那个东西......完全穿透了我的身体！”

 

Ianto摸了摸胸口那个子弹曾经穿透的地方。

 

“伤口已经不见了。你重生了......”

 

Jack终于鼓起勇气走近Ianto，并用指尖触碰着他的胸口。伤口快速的变淡并消失不见了。

 

“但很疼......太疼了！”

 

Jack看着Ianto，更多的泪水从他的眼角滚落下来。

 

“我知道......你会疼上一段时间......我是说，如果......”

 

如果你和我一样地话。他想着，但没能说出口。

 

Ianto转过头悲哀且怜悯地看着Jack。他知道对Jack来说死而复生是可怕的经历，但现在他有了更深的理解。接着他察觉了他丈夫的悲惨状态。Jack的蓝色衬衫，裤子，还有右脸上都有血迹。还有，他的手臂上有个新鲜的伤口留着血。而那些眼泪......上帝啊，眼泪顺着他的脸流到了脖子里。那双蓝眼睛因为流了太多眼泪肿了起来。

 

“上帝啊，Jack......这就是你对死而复生的感觉？”

 

Jack一瞬不瞬地盯着Ianto，他突然感到强风吹乱了他的头发，但这并没有引起他的注意。几秒钟后，他听到那个声音，那个刻在他灵魂中，无论好坏，将要发生点什么的预兆。TARDIS整耳欲聋的力量充斥着整个基地，那标志性的声音响彻Hub每个角落。那深蓝色的，美丽又一尘不染的木质飞船庄严的落在通往停尸间的楼梯顶部。如果Jack那时能够思考的话，他可以发誓说TARDIS的声音是某个比平时更高，更欢乐的频率。Doctor打开门走出飞船，他将手插在西装口袋里看着那两个男人。他的脸上看不出任何的情绪。只是看着他们，也许正思考着某些人类不明白的东西。

 

Jack终于将目光从Ianto身上收回来，走了几步站在楼梯底部。时间领主看着他乱糟糟的头发，带着泪痕的脸，还有沾满了他丈夫血迹的衣服。

 

“告诉我你在这干什么，Doctor......”上校说，没有问时间领主怎么会知道Ianto的死亡，“这怎么可能发生？”

 

Doctor的视线转向Ianto,他仍坐在停尸床上，披着那件破碎的，敞开的，沾满血迹的衣服，眼神恐惧又困惑。Doctor又将视线转回Jack。他的内心深处对这个古老的时间特工的情感一直是很复杂的。Jack是自然的力量，在这样的生物面前不可能无动于衷。无论好坏，不管是爱是恨，没人能逃脱被他的性格和存在所影响。从来没有。在开口之前Doctor深深叹了口气。

 

“这船爱你，Jack。”

 

上校愣住了，眨了眨眼睛。

“什么......你在.......说什么？”

 

“TARDIS是活的，她爱你，Jack。”Doctor肯定地说道。

 

Jack困惑地摇了摇头。

 

“那个我已经知道了。我也爱她......但是，Doctor......Ianto死了！”Jack回过神，指着他身后的丈夫喊道：“我想说这见鬼的是.....？”

 

“TARDIS在你和我以及Rose一起旅行时认识了你，从那时起，你对她来说就是特别的。”Doctor无视了Jack的喊叫内容回答道，“接着她失去了你，又带回了你，在Valiant她能感觉到你的疼痛......”

 

Jack就像是想从体内驱除什么似得摇了摇头。Doctor对他说这个干什么？Ianto和他一样死而复生，为什么现在要说TARDIS?

 

“我...... 我也能感觉到她......我每天都能感受到TARDIS身处炼狱般的疼痛。但我不明白......”

 

Doctor继续用平板的声调说道：

 

“因为爱你她治愈了你，几年后，当我把你从绑架中解救出来时，你的痛苦简直无法抑制。无论是她还是我都无法治愈你经历的一切。但后来你把Ianto带到船上，他是唯一能把你从恐惧中解救出来的人。她感觉到了。她明白了对你而言Ianto意味着什么。再之后。你们的孩子在船上出生，她幸福地看着你们，她感到非常幸福，甚至还为你们和孩子们唱歌。”他停顿了一下，Ianto死死地盯着地板，不知所措。Jack惊恐地看着他。“你意识到了吗，Jack？你们现在看见了？尽管是间接的，她使你成为了现在的样子，Jack。而五年前Ianto因为爆炸将要死在飞船上时，她对他做了同样的事。就像是一个礼物。你失去了Ianto，而她把他还给了你，因为她爱你们。他回到了你身边......也许是永远。”

 

Jack呆住了，他不得不扶着停尸间的椅子稳住自己。面色苍白地颤抖着。Doctor走下楼梯，站到Ianto面前。他用双手捧住男人的脸颊，强迫他看着自己。Ianto看上去还处于震惊中。Doctor温柔地抚摸他的脸颊。

 

“当你遇到那场事故时，你的身上缠绕着一些TARDIS的电容颗粒。那一刻，我怀疑有什么我们三个不知道的怪事发生了。接着你恢复了意识，一切恢复正常。或者我们认为一切恢复了正常......我向你发誓我什么也不知道。”

 

“也就是说......我过了五年不死的生活......而我不知道？”Ianto问Doctor。在离他几米远的地方，Jack坐在一把椅子上默默地流着泪。

 

“好吧，这是你第一次差点死了......额，不，不，事实上，你已经死了。”Doctor做了个鬼脸纠正道，“这是你第一次死而复生，时间的流逝对你没有影响。”

 

Ianto踌躇了半响才能继续开口。

 

“我会......我的余生都会......都会是这样？也就是说......到什么......到什么时候？”

 

“我不知道，Ianto Jones,老实说，我不知道，我感觉不到它。直到我们在Valiant一起度过那可怕的一年之前，我还能感觉到Jack对接下来的时间线造成的影响。但很多东西都在那段时间改变了。我仍可以看到Jack和其他男人的不同。但我也变了，事实上，我认为我变得更好了......而这里，在Cardiff，再加上裂缝......所有的一切都难以估计。”

 

Ianto紧紧抓住Doctor的手。

 

“但是Doctor......你觉得我的情况和Jack一样吗？”

 

“我不能直截了当地告诉你，Ianto。我们在你们的基地里，裂缝在我们头顶肆虐，而TARDIS停在......”

 

“我和Jack一样吗？”Ianto用低沉的声音明确地问道。

 

Doctor退开几步，双手插在口袋里，转头望向坐在椅子上沉默不语的Jack，他的眼角还留着干涸的泪痕。接着他看向Ianto，他的眸色更深一些，但眼神同样的坚决。他们俩在某些方面惊人的相似，剩下的部分又完全是互补的。一个念头闪过Doctor的脑海：所有的这一切都是有自主意识的狡猾地时间机器的礼物或者......从他们相遇开始命运就已经安排好了一切？时间领主放弃般地叹了口气。他不能说谎。

 

“至少......你们是非常相似的。”

 

“你是什么意思？”

 

“我的意思是无论以何种方式，或早或晚，我们总会知道的，Ianto。我想说......TARDIS知道她做了什么。现在我要会你们两人独处，然后去和你们的同事们说话。他们担心地要命。”他用一种更轻松地语调说道。他走向楼梯，往他的船走去。“我会帮你们恢复一下系统来打开.....这个地方。但你们还有时间......换件衣服是不坏的选择。我在外面的某个咖啡馆等你们。”

 

Doctor最后微笑着看了他们一眼，走进TARDIS离开了。

 

当蓝色电话亭带着一阵风消失在Hub里。Jack站起身来，他看起来比Ianto糟多了。

 

“告诉我，Ianto。”沉默了片刻他说道，“说点什么你想说的，如果你想的话，可以冲我喊叫。”

 

Ianto揉了揉额头。

 

“我不想冲你吼，Jack。为什么我得......？”

 

“拜托......跟我说说你的感觉......”

 

“因为我也不知道，Jack！”他爆发了，“我死了，但我还在在这里......上帝啊，这就是你的感觉？太可怕了......那里什么都没有。而醒来后的疼痛感......”

 

“我知道。”

 

Ianto看着他的丈夫。他本以为很了解他，他们在一起很多年了，分享了一些没人能够体会的东西。而现在他意识到，他无法体会不死的Jack有多痛苦和孤独。现在他开始真正地明白了这个男人内心深处的所有情感和想法，那个真实的他。他感到有一些新的东西开始在他眼前呈现。

 

“现在是什么情况，Jack？我每次和你一样死而复生？”

 

“我说不上来，Ianto。我不知道，我想Doctor也不知道。”

 

Ianto露出苦笑。

 

“你知道吗？也许在另一个时间线，当我爱上了你......这也许是个梦想成真......你，我以及永恒。一个浪漫而美妙的想法。但现在......我们的孩子们......我会看着他们长大，变老......然后......然后......”Jack紧紧闭上了眼睛，抱着头发出痛苦的喘息。Ianto立刻就为他所说的感到后悔，他把手放在Jack头顶，“对不起！我，我不是故意的......噢，Jack，你看到了吗？这对我来说太过了！我没意识到，也没想过这回事！那是你对他们，对我，以及对所有你爱过的人的感受！你失去了一切而我自以为能够理解你的痛楚......但我从未完全明白过......直到现在......”

 

Ianto挤出一个微笑，但Jack沉默不语。他低着头，紧紧抱住自己。

 

“我不像你那么强大。”Ianto低声继续说道，“在不死面前你是个英雄......我该怎么做到那个？”

 

“你比你想象的强大的多！我不会让你独自经历这一切。我会永远在你身边。永远。你能从我的经验中学习，我们一起面对将要发生的一切。无论是什么。”

 

Ianto深受感动。Jack天生就是个英雄。尽管他看起来比他更害怕。

 

“过来这里。”他疲倦地说道。

 

Jack走到他面前。Ianto打开双腿，为了让他的丈夫能靠的更近些。Jack目瞪口呆地看了他一会儿，紧紧地抱住了他。

 

过了一会儿，Ianto打破了沉默。他紧紧抱着Jack，亲密地轻声说道：

“知道吗，亲爱的？自从我们有了孩子，我曾经试图不计任何代价来保住我的性命。‘死亡火炬木’你知道的。没人能在这行里老去......但之前，刚开始是不同的。你和所有的一切都让人振奋：外星人，裂缝，技术，档案室里的性......我不在乎每一分钟都可能是最后一刻，因为你是我唯一在乎的。但Gwyneth出生后，一切都变了。我看着她，然后是Kai，拥有他们和你，让我感到幸福。但我也想着更长久一些，我不想错过他们生命中的任何瞬间，也不想错过你的......我猜你也是这么想的。而现在，我百感交集。

 

“你会习惯的。”Jack在他的耳边说道。

 

“我能习惯吗？”Ianto想着。“我的孩子们，姐姐，侄子侄女，Gwen，Toshi，Owen，还有他们的家人.....我怎么能习惯慢慢失去他们？Jack怎么能忍受这个？”

 

接着他想起了某次看见心爱的上校在和孩子们玩耍时，露出了悲伤空洞的表情，那让他感到很惊讶。现在他明白了，即使是Jack也没有办法完全习惯。他用更大的力气抱紧了Jack，抚摸着他丈夫冰冷宽阔的背部，吻着他的脖子。

 

“我有无数个问题要问，亲爱的。”

 

“一个一个来，Ianto。”

 

“我们该怎么告诉孩子们这件事？”

 

“他们还小。”

 

“他们不小了，Jack。十三岁和十一岁，已经是半个大人了，而且他们非常聪明。”

 

Jack叹了口气，他现在的家庭和从前那些都不一样，他不想重蹈覆辙。

 

“他们知道我和其他人不一样。慢慢地他们会明白你也是不一样的。”

 

“那我们的工作呢？我们的朋友呢？Torchwood？”

 

“我觉得那是最简单的部分。Gwen，Owen和Toshi早晚会习惯的。”

 

“上帝啊，Jack。这太奇怪了......”

 

“我知道，亲爱的。”

 

“此外我是个自私的人。我甚至都没有询问你对所有这一切的感受，我们的关系是否会因此改变？”

 

Jack瑟缩了一下身体，小心翼翼地注视着 Ianto的眼睛。

 

“改变我们的关系？Ianto，你想说什么？”

 

“过去你需要花上几年和我们待在一起，我和孩子们是你人生中的一个插曲......现在呢？”

 

“不，不是这样的......Ianto，我从未把你们仅仅当做我生命中的一个插曲。我从不这样看待我们的关系和家庭，别这么想。我爱你，无论生命是否永恒，我不爱你不会和你结婚。”

 

“你总会爱上某人的。”Ianto抚摸着他蓬乱的头发说道。

 

“Ianto，我从未像爱着你一样爱过别人，不管你信不信，我不在乎。我从前结过婚而我向你保证我并不想再来一次。我也有过孩子，迟早会有更多，但如果你不是孩子们的父亲我宁可不再要孩子。我希望你能明白：永远不会。我让Gwyneth 和 Kai诞生在这世上是因为你是他们的父亲。没有你 Jack Harkness永远不会再有孩子。”

 

Ianto扭过头，Jack帅气的脸和保证的言语让他感到伤感和疲惫。

 

“原谅我，Jack。我刚刚发现自己是不死的。”

 

几个小时以来Jack第一次笑了。

 

“我知道。但你会习惯的。”

 

“所有的一切都很混乱......我的朋友们，我的孩子们......都会留在我身后......”

 

“抱歉。”

 

“但你永远都在......”

 

“我会的。”Jack保证道。

 

Ianto再次看着他，用近乎呢喃的声音说道：

 

“那样的生活太棒了，让我感到很内疚。”

 

“我也是。”

 

“我爱你。”

 

“我也爱你，Ianto。”

 

他们甜蜜地亲吻着，在接下来很长一段时间安静地拥抱在一起。

**

 

Hub里的灯亮了起来，看上去就像是回到了噩梦之前的生活。

 

“Doctor和Toshi修复了系统。”Jack说道。

 

Ianto叹了口气。

 

“那么我们应该洗个澡然后离开这里。我需要呼吸新鲜空气。”Ianto跳下床，握着Jack的手，和他一起离开了医疗室。

 

距离Ianto死去已经过去了几个小时，威尔士人死死盯着被他自己的血染黑的地面。他总是尽职的为Jack的死亡进行善后。他紧紧闭上眼睛，心潮起伏，强迫自己别去想在从今往后他再次死而复生的时候，谁来清理他的血迹。

 

Jack像是察觉到了什么，紧紧拉住他的手。

 

“别看了，当你归来后你不会躺在那里，我向你保证。我会保护你的。”

 

Ianto放任自己被牵着带到了浴室里，他们互相帮助对方脱下衣物。在滚烫的热水下，他们沉默地拥抱在一起。

 

 

等他穿好衣服，Jack已经佩戴好了他的 Webley手枪，并穿上了他的标志性大衣。Ianto在穿衣镜前调整着领带的位置，并试图缓解紧张的情绪。他不想破坏和Jack之间的美好关系。他已经准备好去面对他的新生活，他这样想着。至少，他会试着去习惯Jack永远在他身边的日子。

 

“我很高兴Doctor来了，我猜他现在正在向其他人解释TARDIS带来的事故。”Jack转过头对他微笑。Ianto看上去有点苍白但和从前一样地优雅和英俊。“Owen会说你通过性和其他类似的东西把你的不死传染给了我。”

 

Jack大笑起来。

 

“是的，那就像是他会说的话。”

 

Ianto走近他的丈夫，把手放在他的脸上，抚摸着他下巴上的优美线条。

 

“我告诉过你，Jack。我告诉过你我会永远在你身边。无论是死是活。”

 

“我记得。”

 

“我不知道将来会发生什么.......但我想让你知道我爱你。”

 

Jack没说什么。他只是搂过Ianto的腰，在他的颈侧落下一个吻。Ianto沿着军大衣的布摸索找到他的手。然后，他们离开了Hub。

 

飞船停在广场中央的某件咖啡馆前，人们在它周围来来回回的走过，有人行色匆忙，还有人顶着Cardiff春日中午的炎炎烈日不紧不慢的走着，但似乎没人能看到飞船......除了那些曾与她一起旅行并爱着她的人。Ianto敬畏的看着蓝色的TARDIS。他很害怕，同时，又有着难以言明的感激。他感到惶恐却又很兴奋。Jack握住他的手，微微弯下身，在蓝色的飞船上落下一个吻。他们手拉着手，向咖啡馆和他们的朋友们走去。

 

Jack再次回头望向TARDIS。他意识到他们的生活密切相关。那是奇怪和不同寻常。但在那一刻，在一百多年来的第一次，Jack想着，他将不再孤独。

 

 

【END】

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
